Forbidden Love
by Super Junior Fan
Summary: Naruto is an orphaned fox that is living in a run-down one room hut and does odd jobs around the market place to be able to eat. Sasuke is a wolf that is living in the world of the rich and famous and hates every second of it. SasuNaru MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Summary-**

Naruto is an orphaned fox that is living in a run-down one room hut and does odd jobs around the market place to be able to eat. Sasuke is a wolf that is living in the world of the rich and famous and hates every second of it. What happens when these two meet during Mating Season? A forbidden love blossoms between them and they have to face many obstacles that wish to tear them apart. Can they make it or will their forbidden love kill them?

**Chapter one- Naruto**

The sound of a rumbling stomach floated through a small room that held a torn and lumpy mattress that was taking up most of the small room. Tattered blankets with many holes in them leaving you wondering if they really are blankets were bundled together covering a body of a young teenage boy with shoulder length blond hair, cute golden fox ears, and bright blue eyes. This teenagers name was Naruto Uzumaki and he lived in this little run-down one room hut by himself. He sighed and pushed up off his stomach to sit up his knees, the tattered blankets slid off to reveal a tanned, well toned, yet very feminine chest. He yawned and stretched moaning in pleasure as his stiff back popped and loosened up. His stomach gave another rumble demanding to be feed, Naruto laughed and patted his stomach.

"Alright, alright. I hear ya." Naruto said then stood up allowing the tattered blankets to slide the rest of the way off his body freeing tanned, toned, and feminine legs, and a beautiful golden fox tail. The tail leisurely swayed back and forth as he walked off his mattress and over to a corner where his clothes where piled together. He dug around the small pile and pulled out a pair of loose fitting blue jeans with holes in them and a light blue shirt that was too big for him and slid off one of his shoulders. When he was dressed he walked over to the door and got on his hands and knees and crawled out of the hole that was right beside the door, he couldn't open his door because his mattress blocked it so to get in and out of his house was to crawl through that hole. Once out side he stood up and took a deep breath of the morning air before taking off towards the market place to earn his breakfast and hopefully some money.

Unlike all the other orphans in this city who pick-pocketed money from people and stole food from unsuspecting vendors, Naruto made an honest living and worked for his food and money. Of course when he was younger he had tried to do what the older orphans did and had tried to pick-pocket from someone but had gotten caught. Thankfully the person did hit him or yell at him like the other people did when the other younger orphans got caught, no this kind person had sat him down and lectured him about how stealing was wrong and that if he wanted money he should earn it by working hard for it, that way he would appreciate it more. Naruto had taken that lecture to heart and had never stolen anything ever again, he even remembered what that person had looked like. The person was a man with long black hair with light blue-green eyes, he couldn't tell if he was human or an animal like him and had looked really scary at first glance but was actually a really nice person and had even patted his head and rubbed his ears.

Once he got to the market place he walked up to a fruit stand and smiled at the the vendor, "Good morning Mrs. Rose-chan!" He greeted cheerfully, Naruto was always cheerful. The vendor, and old bunny about 78 years old, turned and smiled at the cheerful boy.

"Why good morning Naruto-kun." Mrs. Rose said.

"Do you have anything for me to do this morning Mrs. Rose-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Why yes I do Naruto-kun." Mrs. Rose said and Naruto's tail began to wag, he loved helping Mrs. Rose, she was one of the few who was actually really kind to him. When ever Naruto caught a bug and got sick she would visit him and take him into her house until he got well enough to leave and work again. "Would you mind moving those creates of apples closer to my stand please." she asked pointing to ten medium sized creates of apples off to the side of her stand and smiled.

"Yea, sure, no problem Mrs. Rose-chan." Naruto said then walked towards the creates and picked up the first one with a little difficulty, "Tell me where ya want them Mrs. Rose-chan."

"Please set them over there, and try not to hurt yourself Naruto-kun, if they are too heavy for you, I'll have Takashi move them when he comes by latter." Mrs. Rose said worried about the young teenager.

"Nah, its fine Mrs. Rose-chan, they ain't too heavy." Naruto said smiling, his ears twitching in concentration as he held the heavy create, he slowly walked towards the stand and placed the create where she had pointed. He whipped some sweet off he brow and smiled at her, "See no problem." He then turned and went back over to the creates and lifted the second one, this time he stumbled and bumped into someone, he never heard Mrs. Rose's sharp in take of breath as he stumbled. A pair of strong arms shot out from the person he bumped into and caught him and kept him from falling over, "Whoa, sorry." Naruto said and looked at the person he bumped into, his breath was taken away from him. The person was the most handsome person he had ever met. The person was a teenage boy around his age with shiny, silky raven black hair that just called out to Naruto to run his clawed fingers through it (and maybe even tug it a little to pull him down to kiss), midnight black wolf ears that were alert and at attention, and he had onyx black eyes that were so deep that Naruto to fall into them and never come back out (and right now that sounded like a pretty good idea to him). The arms around him tightened a little and Naruto noticed how wonderful it felt to have the teenager's arms around him and just wanted to toss the create down and snuggle into the teens tanned chest and let the teen take care of him. The teens skin was so smooth and looked to have been bathed in the moonlight (oh how Naruto wanted to be the moonlight, with it able to touch the teen). "S-sorry." Naruto said wanting to hear the boy's voice. The teen smirked and straightened Naruto up so that he wouldn't stumble and fall.

"Hn, Dobe." The teen said before quickly licking Naruto's cheek. He then let got of Naruto and quickly turned and disappeared into the crowd, Naruto stood there in a daze at hearing the boy's smooth and alluring voice before it registered in his fog filled mind what the boy had called him.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled before pouting a little and unknowingly puffing out his cheeks a little making him looked even more adorable then he already did. He turned and went back to work missing Mrs. Rose's knowing and worried look. Mating Season was tomorrow and since Naruto had just matured into a 16 year old two months ago this would be his first time going into heat, and the first time was always the worst. She had seen young Naruto and that teen's exchanged and knew that teen had claimed him as his mate-to-be, she was happy for Naruto, but also scared for him. She knew who that teen was, he was Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest Uchiha. The young Uchiha had already gone through two Mating Seasons without taking a mate, all the un-mated women and submissive males had their eyes on him and knew that if the young Uchiha took Naruto as his mate Naruto would be targeted by all of those un-mated women and submissive males. She gave Naruto a sympathetic look before going to help some customers.

**.:\''/:.**

Two hours later Naruto had finished moving all the heavy creates "Done!" He exclaimed, his tail wagging as he waited for Mrs. Rose's complement. He would never admit it to anyone but he secretly longed to hear how good he was or how great job he had done. When he always remembered that when he was younger him mother would always complemented him on what ever he had done. He remembered when he was about two years old he had wanted to draw his mother a pretty picture but didn't have any paper so he used the next best thing, the white wall in his mother's room. He had known he wasn't suppose to write or draw on the walls but he had really wanted to draw him mother a picture. So when his mother had come into the room to see what he was doing and why he had been so quiet, the lower part of the white what was covered in many colors and in the center of the colors there was a couple of stick figures, they were him and his mother. When he had seen his mother he had smiled up at him and said:

"Look mommy I drew a pretty picture! Its of us in our field of flowers!" His mother had just smiled and patted his head and rubbed his ears and said:

"That is a very pretty picture Kit, it is the prettiest picture I have ever seen." Naruto had smiled at him and that was the end of the memory.

"Very good Naruto, you did a wonderful job." Mrs. Rose said snapping Naruto out of his memory, Naruto unconsciously tilted his head towards her silently asking for her to pat his head, but she didn't see that because her back was turned away from him as she got his payment. She turned back around and had a small pouch full of coins and four juicy red apples, Naruto's tail began to wag at seeing them, "Here is your payment sweety."

"Thank you Mrs. Rose-chan!" Naruto cried taking his payment, then bowed to her and ran off to count his money and eat his food. Mrs. Rose smiled a soft smile at the teen's back until he was out of sight, she turned and nearly had a heart attack when she saw a young man with short curly brown hair, dark sun glasses and a white coat that was zipped all the way up covering his mouth appear in front of her out of thin air. She knew of this boy, but had never meet him until today, he was Shino Aburame and he gathered information for the Uchihas, whatever the Uchihas wanted information on he was the man they called, he was a bug demon and was able to find out any and all information on what ever was his target. She knew why he was here, she had been expecting him soon, but not THIS soon.

"Mrs. Vini Rose, is it?" Shino asked in his deathly quiet voice that demanded you to tell him what he wanted or you would find yourself in pain sooner than you could blink. And if you lied to him, he would know and you would be dead before you even realized he moved.

"Yes, that is me." She said, she knew that the sooner she cooperated with him the sooner this would be over.

"That fox that just left here, what is his name?" Shino asked, well more like demanded she tell him.

"Hi-his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Mrs. Rose said.

"How old is he?" Shino asked.

"He-he just turned 16 two months ago." Mrs. Rose said.

"So this is his first heat." Shino said.

"Yes." Mrs. Rose said.

"How long have you known the fox?" Shino asked.

"I've known him since he was six." Mrs. Rose said.

"So you would know everything about the fox then?" Shino asked.

"Me and Takashi know him the most." Mrs. Rose said.

"Takashi?" Shino asked.

"Yes, Takashi Fujiwara." Mrs. Rose said.

"The snake?" Shino asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Rose said.

"Alright, tell me everything you know of the fox." Shino demanded.

**.:\''/:.**

Naruto hummed happily to himself as he munched on one of his apples, he was laying on mattress. Mrs. Rose had given him enough money to not have to work for four day, if he eat three meals a day like he was suppose to. Naruto laughed happily and rolled onto his stomach, he wouldn't have to worry about how he was going get food for four days! After eating his apple Naruto sat up, so now what was he suppose to do? He had never had a day off, not counting his sick days, he didn't know what to do with his free time. He sighed again and flopped back down on his stomach and blew a strand of blond hair out of his eyes. What to do, what to do, Naruto yawned and rolled onto his side, he needed to think of something to do before he died of boredom. He yawned again, maybe he could take a quick nap, that should help he think of something to do, Naruto nodded and slipped off to sleep. Once he woke up he'll find something to occupy his time.

**.:~ ~:.**

_A young Man with short spiky yellow hair, golden fox ears and dark blue eyes ran through a huge house holding a little four year old boy with short spiky blond hair, cute little golden fox ears, and adorable wide blue eyes that held fear in them. The young Man came to a dead end, a wall with a huge stain glass window, the young Man looked behind him panting from the long run. His sensitive hearing picking up the sound of someone calmly walking towards him and the little boy. The young Man looked to the young boy in his arms and smiled a reassuring smile at him and pulled him closer to his chest. "Don't worry baby, Mommy's here, Mommy's going to protect you." the young Man said then looked determinedly at the stain glass window and began to take a few steps back, "Naru, hold on tight to Mommy,. okay." _

_"Okay Mommy." the little boy said cutely, he trusted his Mommy to protect him because his Mommy was all he had. He didn't have a daddy like everyone else in the small city, but that was okay because all he needed was his beautiful, strong, and smart Mommy, he didn't need anyone else. He knew that when he grew up he would be the one to protect him Mommy, just like his Mommy always protected him._

_"Good boy Naruto, no remember to not let go of Mommy." The young Man said._

_"I'll never let go of you Mommy!" The little boy said and cutely licked the young Man's cheek. The young Man smiled at his little boy before he took of running towards it, right before he smashed into it he moved his arms to protect his little man from the shards of glass. As his Mommy smashed through the pretty window, Naruto was able to look over his Mommy's shoulder to see a really pale man with long dark green hair and scary black eyes. Naruto heard the man hiss before pulling out a dagger from some where Naruto really couldn't quiet see and threw it at his Mommy. If Naruto didn't do something soon it would hit his Mommy straight in the back, Naruto glared at the dagger that was quickly flying towards them, his eyes began to glow a beautiful silver and a strong wind blew moved the dagger a little. Little Naruto didn't have enough energy to move it anymore that he already had so now the dagger only cut his Mommy's side a little before embedding itself in a random tree. His Mommy hissed and stumbled a little when they landed._

_ "Shit." The young Man whispered as pain shot through his body._

_"Mommy?" Naruto whispered afraid for his Mommy and wanting his Mommy to say how much of a good boy he had been for moving the dagger. Was his Mommy mad at him? Why was he not telling him how much of a good boy he was? Was he not suppose to do that? No, his Mommy probably didn't know he had moved the dagger, he would inform his Mommy of this when they got to where ever they were going. The young Man smiled down at Naruto and whipped some tears that had fallen from his little boy's eyes._

_"Shh, it's okay, Mommy's okay." The young man said then turned and glared up at the now shattered window before running deep into the woods that had once protected his and his little boy's home from intruders but now just seemed to taunt them and try and stop them from going farther. Neither the young Man nor Naruto noticed how the random tree with the dagger in it began to die from the poison that the dagger was soaked in seeped into the tree._

**.:~ ~:.**

Naruto shot up, his eyes wide in fright and un-shed tears. He looked around trying to see if there was any threat to his person, when he found that there was no threat he laid back down and placed his arm across his closed eyes intending to go back to sleep when he felt his body began to heat up. He began to pant and moan in pain as his body slowly began to feel like it was burning from the inside out. He bit his lip and closed his eyes and moaned in pain as his member suddenly became painfully hard. His pants got louder as sweat began to form on his body trying to cool it down, he began to slowly undress hoping it would help him cool down. Tears began to fall from his still closed eyes as panic set in, he didn't know what was happening to him and he was scared, he wanted his Mommy.

In his dazed state he never noticed the teen from the market place crawl into his little hut, nor did he notice him as he began to undress himself and crawl onto his bed. But he did notice the cool hand that landed on his cheek, he slowly opened his eyes to see the teen from the Market Place hovering an inch above him, one leg on either side of him, his left hand was beside Naruto's head and the other was on his cheek. Naruto looked into the teen's deep eyes, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "Shh, I can take away the heat and pain away. Do you want me to take them away?" the teen asked gently. Naruto didn't know this teen, but something in back of his mind was whispering that this teen would be the only one to be able to take good care of him. Naruto whimpered painfully and wrapped his arms around the teen's strong neck and burred his head into the teen's toned chest.

"Please take them away." He begged cutely. The teen smiled and gently lifted Naruto's head up and kissed him.

**.: TBC :.**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**

**Summary-**

Naruto is an orphaned fox that is living in a run-down one room hut and does odd jobs around the market place to be able to eat. Sasuke is a wolf that is living in the world of the rich and famous and hates every second of it. What happens when these two meet during Mating Season? A forbidden love blossoms between them and they have to face many obstacles that wish to tear them apart. Can they make it or will their forbidden love kill them?

**Chapter two- Sasuke**

Sasuke groaned in annoyance as he was forced by a maid to get up from his comfy bed where he could bury himself under all the covers and pillows and forget that tomorrow was the beginning of Mating Season where all the available women and submissive males that were 'suitable' for him were waiting for him to mate with them. Sasuke growled, bull-fucking-shit, the only thing those people were fucking 'suitable' for was to fucking die and leave him the fuck alone, especially his fucking parents. Like he would ever fucking choose one of those fucking gold-digging hussies they call a 'suitable mate-to-be'. He snapped his face over to his huge window as his sensitive hearing heard the annoying giggles of some slutty females as they waited in the garden beneath his window for him to change. Like hell he was gonna let them fucking watch him change! Sasuke growled and got up from his bed and stalked over to his window, the women squealed when they saw Sasuke in only his gray sleeping pants. He bared his teeth at them, half tempted to flip them off but thought against it (they may think it was a true offer), and grabbed the curtains and slammed them shut. "Fucking bitches." He muttered.

"Now now, little brother, there is no need to to take your anger out on these poor curtains." An amused voice said from behind him, Sasuke turned to growled at a young man with shoulder length midnight black hair, raven black wolf ears and onyx black eyes. Beside the young man was another young man, this young man had long fire red hair, red fox ears and emerald green eyes.

"What the hell do you want Itachi?" Sasuke growled out in annoyance, he knew that as soon as he calmed down he would feel really bad at growling at his big brother, the person who practically raised him.

"Tisk, tisk. Temper, temper Sasu-kun. How many times do I have to remind you to keep your temperature in check?" The black haired young man asked teasing Sasuke. Sasuke bared his teeth and growled a warning growl at the man. Right now Sasuke didn't give a flying fuck that this man had practically raised him, he needed to let off some fucking steam. "Ooooo~ Puppy wanna play?" Sasuke narrows his eyes and got ready to attack when the red headed young man slapped the other man on the back of the head.

"That's enough Itachi. You know how much Sasuke-kun hates mating season, and you teasing him isn't helping." The red head said.

"Aw, but Kyu-kyu! It is so much fun to tease little Sasu-kun. And the only reason he hates mating season is because he doesn't have a mate yet. You would think that after two seasons he would have found one by now." Itachi said.

"Like hell I'm gonna pick one of those fucking bitches that mother and father deem suitable!" Sasuke growled and the red headed man clapped his hands getting an idea.

"Oh, lets take Sasuke-kun to the market place and see if he finds anyone suitable for him by his standards. It's close enough to mating season for Sasuke-kun to sense if someone is suitable for his but far enough to not have to worry about him getting jumped by horny bitches." he said.

"That is a brilliant idea Kyuubi, Love." Itachi said becoming serious, "So what do you say about that Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded his head in approval, that sounded like a great idea, plus Sasuke got the feeling that he would find his mate there.

After taking a quick shower to freshen up and getting dressed, Sasuke, Itachi and Kyuubi snuck out of their house, seeing as their father forbid them from leaving the house unsupervised, and headed towards the market place. Once there they began to search the huge place hoping to find Sasuke a mate.

**.:\''/:.**

Sasuke growled in annoyance, he had searched this whole fucking place five fucking times in to fucking hours and he still had yet to find his mate. "Lets stop and eat." Kyuubi said as his stomach growled.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke growled out, the feeling telling him that his mate was close, so close that he could touch him, "I'm going to continue searching."

"Okay, well, me and Kyuubi will be here, eating, when you get hungry." Itachi said and pulled Kyuubi to a sushi bar that was across from a fruit stand that was run by and old bunny with long gray hair, white bunny ears, and brown eyes. Sasuke nodded not really hearing him and turned towards the fruit stand and made his way through the crowd in hopes that his made was in there. Once he had made it out of the crowd, ending right next to the fruit stand, he was even more annoyed. No one in that fucking crowd had been him mate, and someone had even dared to fucking grope him! He closed his eyes and sighed, he was half tempted to call it quits when a lovely smell of vanilla and rain meet his senses. He snapped his eyes opened and was about to take another whiff of the wonderful smell when a small, toned, lean, and feminine body bumped into his. His arms instantly came up and wrapped around the person to steady them.

"Whoa, sorry." the person said, their voice was heavenly and Sasuke desperately want to hear it again. Sasuke looked down to see beautiful silky blond hair that slightly curled at the ends, and the cutest golden fox ears he had ever seen, they just begged to be petted. The person tilted their head back and Sasuke's breath was taken away. The person was an angel! The person was a young teenage boy about two years younger than him and had the brightest, bluest eyes he had ever seen, they put everything that was blue to shame, hell a fucking sapphire would looking like a dull rock next to his eyes. His skin was soft and had been kissed by the sun (Sasuke became jealous that the sun had been able to kiss his angel's skin and he hadn't).

'But that will change very soon. Soon I'll be the only thing allowed to kiss his skin! Ill be able to worship his body like the angel he his!' Sasuke thought.

"S-sorry." The boy said sounding as if in a trance. Sasuke smirked at that, so he wasn't the only one feeling this attraction that Sasuke was feeling towards the boy. Good, that meant his little angel realized that Sasuke would be the perfect one for him, he would love him, provide for him, protect him and care for him and any pups his angel gave him. Sasuke silently purred as a picture of his angel heavy with his pups appeared in his mind, no one but him would be able to touch his angel! Sasuke's smirk widened at that and steadied his angel on his feet, he noticed his angel was waiting for him to say something.

'Ah shit, quick say something!' Sasuke thought. "Hn, Dobe." he said then mentally hit himself, that was the best he could do? The best he could do was to insult his soon-to-be mate? He licked his angel's cheek in a silent apology because he didn't trust himself to actually open his mouth and apologize, who knows what would have come out. He then turned and walked back to Itachi, pissed that he had not only just embarrassed himself in front of his mate, but also insulted him, what kind of mate was he if he insulted his lovely mate-to-be after they had just meet? He found his brother and Kyuubi at the sushi bar and and beside his brother and rested his head on the counter, well more like slammed his head onto the counter, it was his way of punishing himself.

"So, how'd it go?" Itachi asked and Sasuke instantly knew that they had been watching. For a second he became mad that his older brother, the person who practically raised him, just sat there and watched as he embarrassed himself instead of going over there and helped him. But then again, Sasuke knew that if his brother had tried to help him he would have tried to bite Itachi's head off thinking that his brother was going to try and still his angel away.

"I called him a Dobe." Sasuke said, right after he said that he heard his angel's lovely voice yell across the noise of the crowded market place.

"TEME!" his angel cried and Itachi chuckled.

"Aw, you two have already given each other pet names, how cute." Itachi said trying to cheer him up, Sasuke chuckled, if he thought of it that way, it wasn't so embarrassing.

"So, what's his name?" Kyuubi asked sliding a plate of sushi in front of Sasuke.

"I don't know." Sasuke said.

"How old is he?" Itachi asked.

"I-I don't know." Sasuke said and Kyuubi and Itachi sighed.

"Well, there is away to find out, but I really don't recommend it." Itachi said giving Sasuke a look. Sasuke looked back to where his little angel was, should he use the easy way or should he try learning about his angel the hard way? Mating season was tomorrow, he needed to know if his angel was old enough to even mate or if he would have to wait.

"Shino." Sasuke said and could feel Itachi's disappointed look. A second later a bug demon appeared in front of them, Kyuubi eyed the demon like he was deciding if he wanted to swat at the bug demon or not. Kyuubi turned his head away with his nose slightly in the air, it seemed as if he chose not to swat at him, this time.

"What can I do for you Sasuke?" Shino asked.

"Gather all the information on that boy." Sasuke said pointing to his angel. Shino bowed and vanished.

"Well, finish eating and we'll go back home and let that bug do his work." Kyuubi said sounding disgusted at what Sasuke just did. Sasuke ears flattened against his head as he suddenly regretted taking the easy way like his father.

**.:\''/:.**

Sasuke was pacing his room waiting for the information on his little angel, yes he still regretted doing this, but it was too late to back out, it had been five hours since he had Shino begin his research. He knew that even if he got the information now he wouldn't be able to do anything now since dinner was in an hour and after dinner he would be forced to listen to his father and mother tell him what he was and was not expected to do tomorrow. So he wouldn't be able to sneak out of the house until around 11, 12 at the latest. Sasuke jumped and stopped his pacing when Shino appeared in front of him. "I can assume you have the information." Sasuke said.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki," Shino started. Uzumaki? He had heard that name somewhere before, but he could not remember where. "He just turned 16 two months ago." So this was his angel's first heat, this would make it even easier to convince his angel to mate with him. "He is an orphan, no on ever knew his parents since he was not born in this city and was found wondering around the woods at six years old."

"What?" Sasuke asked, his angel had been found alone in the dangerous woods where he could have been found by a hunter and killed at six years old?

"The person who found him, a Mrs. Vini Rose, found him laying on a man-made grave, his eyes were empty and he had no memory of who he was or who the grave had belonged to, all he knew was that the person had been very important to him and it was his fault they had died. Mrs. Rose had taken him in and named him Angel, her and this Snake named Takashi Fujiwara took care of him until something jogged him memory at eight."

'Takashi Fujiwara? Isn't that Kyuubi's father?' Sasuke thought. "What happened after he got his memories?"

"He ran away from them and started living in a small one-room run-down hut at the edge of the city. Mrs. Rose has tried many times to get the boy to live with her again, but he always denies."

"What does Mr. Fujiwara do?" Sasuke asked.

"He informs Mrs. Rose when ever the boy has fallen ill and take him to her house for the woman to take care of him until he is well again, then the boy will leave her house and go back to his hut. The boy does odd jobs around the market place to earn money and food. That was all I could find out on the boy." Shino said and left. Sasuke sat down on his bed to think about what he had learned about his little Angel, but some thing was bothering him.

"Where have I heard the name Uzumaki before?"

**.:\''/:.**

Sasuke stood out side a shit hole, that was the only thing to describe what Sasuke was looking at. When Shino had told Sasuke that Naruto was living in a run-down hut he hadn't expected it to look like this. The roof looked ready to cave in at any given moment (Sasuke was scared that the thing would come crashing down on his angel and hurt him), the walls looked like they were barely standing on their own and had so many cracks in them it amazed Sasuke that they didn't crumble. Sasuke was afraid to even touch the door, it looked like it would turn into dust the moment his hand came in contact with it, he noticed a hole large enough for someone to crawl through it. A thought popped into Sasuke's mind, a pervert could easily crawl into his angel's hut and have his way with his angel (Sasuke didn't count as a pervert because his angel was his and he had the right to pleasure his angel), he growled at that thought. Sasuke looked at his watch, it was 12:10 and his angel was just going into heat, he could smell it and could hear his angel's moans and pants, it was making him very hard. Sasuke quickly got on his hands and knees and crawled into his angel's hut.

Once he got into the hut he looked around and saw a tattered, torn, and lumpy mattress taking up most of the small room. His mate was laying in the middle of the mattress, naked and waiting for Sasuke to claim him. He was wiggling, moaning, and panting, his hair was spread out around his head like a halo, his face was flushed and his eyes were closed. Sasuke saw and smelt the tears running down his angel's cheeks and knew he needed to quickly ease the pain and head of his angel's first heat. Sasuke quickly got undressed and crawled onto the mattress and over to Naruto. When he got to Naruto, he placed one leg on each side of him and rested his right hand beside his head while he gently put his left on Naruto's wet cheek. Naruto slowly opened his bright, blue eyes and looked into Sasuke's eyes, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"Shh," Sasuke said wanting to sooth his angel's fears, "I can take away the heat and pain." He whispered, oh how he wanted to claim his angel, but he was not a rapist, he would not take his angel with out his permission, "Do you want me to take them away?" His angel whimpered and wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his head into Sasuke's chest.

"Please take them away." He begged cutely. Sasuke smiled, happy that his angel agreed to mate with him, he gently lifted his angel's head up and kissed him.

**.: TBC :.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love**

**Summary-**

Naruto is an orphaned fox that is living in a run-down one room hut and does odd jobs around the market place to be able to eat. Sasuke is a wolf that is living in the world of the rich and famous and hates every second of it. What happens when these two meet during Mating Season? A forbidden love blossoms between them and they have to face many obstacles that wish to tear them apart. Can they make it or will their forbidden love kill them?

**Chapter three- Mating**

"Please take them away." Naruto cutely begged Sasuke who smiled and gently lifted Naruto's head from his chest and kissed him. Naruto moaned in pleasure as some of the heat left his body. Sasuke opened his mouth and swiped his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance, but Naruto refused him. When Naruto didn't open his lips for him, Sasuke growled letting Naruto know who was in charge here and allowed his hand to wonder, one hand found its way to one of Naruto's hardening nipples and brushed against it. Naruto gasped at the feeling of pleasure that created in him and Sasuke took advantage of his gasp but slamming his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke moaned in pleasure at finally being able to taste his Angle, he could only describe the taste as pure Naruto, and he just became addicted to his taste. Naruto moaned and tightened his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer. When they needed air Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, Naruto whined at the loss of Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke smirked at that.

"Wh-what's your name?" Naruto asked panting.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said nuzzling into Naruto's neck before he started attacking it with open mouthed kisses and marked Naruto as his with love marks. Naruto mewled in pleasure and tilted his head giving Sasuke more room. Sasuke's hands began to wonder again, touching every part of Naruto's body.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned as one of Sasuke's wandering hands found Naruto's plump and fuck-able ass giving it a good squeeze causing Naruto to moan and buck his hips into Sasuke's brushing their erections together. Sasuke's grunted in pleasure and began to rock his hips into Naruto's. Naruto threw his head back and moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips up into Sasuke's. "Ah, as, Sasu-ngh!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke gripped Naruto's ass and pushed him up harder into his hips, in response Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist pulling him closer. "Ah, ah, oh god, ah, ngh."

"Do you like- ngh- this Naruto? Is this- ah- is this what you- ngh- want?" Sasuke asked panting and moaning as he rocked his hips harder and faster.

"Ngh, don't stop, feels- ah- good!" Naruto moaned as his hands started to roam Sasuke's toned body, feeling all of the young wolf's muscles.

"Ngh, I won't. I'm gonna- ngh- make you feel wonderful." Sasuke said. He then began to kiss his way down Naruto's body to his nipples, he took the left one in his mouth and began to suck on it making it hard, his right hand began to tweak his right nipple.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned and bucked his hips. Sasuke smirked and switched nipples giving the right nipple the same treatment as the left one. Once that was done Sasuke licked and kissed his way down to Naruto's growing erection and kissed the tip of it. Naruto moaned and threw his head back and grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's hair. Sasuke licked the side of Naruto's erection, before taking it in his mouth. "Oh God Sasuke!" Naruto yelled before he found three fingers in front of his mouth. Naruto looked at Sasuke confused.

"Suck, it will make it less painful later on." Sasuke said before taking Naruto back in his mouth. Naruto took the fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them like they were a lollipop. Sasuke groaned at the feel of Naruto's talented mouth sucking his fingers. Naruto moaned and threw his head back in a silent scream as he came in Sasuke mouth. Sasuke smirked as he let Naruto's now limp dick out of his mouth and moved up Naruto's body and kissed him making sure to rock his hips into Naruto's to get him hard again. Once Naruto was hard Sasuke opened Naruto's legs wider to show Naruto's hole, he placed one of his moist fingers at the hole and gently teased it.

"Ngh." Naruto moaned as Sasuke pushed his finger into Naruto's tight hole.

"Relax love." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, Naruto nodded and relaxed as much as he could allowing Sasuke's finger to slip further in. He waited a few seconds for Naruto to get used to it before he began to move the finger in and out of Naruto's hole, stretching him. A few minute's later Sasuke entered a second finger, Naruto hissed in discomfort and Sasuke kissed him to distract him. Sasuke's other hand went to Naruto's growing erection and rubbed it allowing Naruto to forget about the discomfort. Sasuke then began to move his fingers while scissoring them to stretching him even more, Naruto moaned in pleasure when Sasuke's fingers brushed his pleasure spot.

"Oh God, there!" Naruto moaned bucking his hips to get Sasuke to hit that spot again. Sasuke smirked at him and added the third and final finger causing Naruto to moan in pain "Ah!" Naruto yelled and grabbed Sasuke's hand to pull his fingers out.

"Shh Naruto." Sasuke whispered and began to kiss the tears that began to fall from Naruto's sky blue eyes.

"It hurts." Naruto whimpered.

"I'll make the pain go away." Sasuke whispered before he rammed his fingers into the bundle of nerves that had Naruto seeing white.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in pleasure. Sasuke watched as Naruto began to fuck his fingers, "Ah! Yes, there, god yes! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. As Sasuke watched Naruto fuck himself with his fingers Sasuke used his other hand to smear his pre-cum all over his rock hard erection. Once Sasuke thought Naruto was good and stretched he pulled his fingers out of him causing Naruto bare his teeth at him and growl. "Put them back NOW!" he demanded.

"Shh, love, I am about to make you feel even better then my fingers ever could." Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear as he positioned himself in front of Naruto's hole and pushed in.

"AH! STOP! IT HURTS TO MUCH!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke stopped half way in.

"Just relax Naruto and the pain will go away." Sasuke said and pumped Naruto's erection hopping to distract him enough so that he would forget the pain and relax. Soon Sasuke found himself fully in Naruto and had to bite himself to keep from cumming from how tight and hot Naruto was. "Oh god." He moaned nuzzling into Naruto's neck, Naruto gave a little experimental wiggle when he got used to Sasuke's size, Sasuke took that as a sign to move. He slowly pulled out so that only his tip was in Naruto before he slammed back in, making sure to aim for his angel's prostate.

"Faster!" Naruto growled out and Sasuke began to move faster not being able to deny his angel anything. "Ah! Ah! Sasu-ngh!" Naruto moaned and wrapped his legs back around Sasuke's waist pulling Sasuke closer and making him go deeper into him. "Harder! Ngh, faster!" Naruto demanded. Sasuke growled a possessive growl as his wolf fought to come out.

"Mine!" Sasuke growled as he began to ram into Naruto's tight hole faster and harder. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and sat up on his knees bringing Naruto with him so that Naruto was now straddling Sasuke's hips. Sasuke used his knees to ram up into Naruto while he gripped Naruto's waist and slammed him down on him while he thrusted up into Naruto. Naruto threw his head back in pleasure. "You belong to me!" Sasuke growled, his wolf forcing his way out to claim his mate.

"Yes! Yes! Oh god yes! I'm yours!" Naruto yelled. If belonging to Sasuke meant he could be able to feel this way every night then by god he belonged to Sasuke. Hell, he would gladly wear a collar with a tag that stated 'Property of Sasuke' if no one believed him. Sasuke growled another possessive growl as he bit down on the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulder marking Naruto as his.

"Mine." He growled again.

"Yours." Naruto agreed. "Ah!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke began to pump his erection in time his his animal like thrusts. He was so close!

"Oh god, you're so wonderfully tight Naruto." Sasuke moaned out.

"So close." Naruto moaned as he was nearing his second orgasm of the night.

"Cum for me. Scream my name, tell everyone who you belong too." Sasuke said also close to his own orgasm. A few more thrust into his prostate and Naruto was pushed over the edge for the second time.

"SASUKE!" He yelled as his seed covered his and Sasuke's chest. The clenching and un-clenching of Naruto's muscles sent Sasuke over the edge.

"Ngh, Naruto." he moaned coating the inside of Naruto's ass in his orgasm. The two fell on the bed exhausted, Sasuke rolled of Naruto not wanting to crush his new mate, and in doing so he pulled out of Naruto. Naruto whimpered at the loss and Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him, Naruto nuzzled into the crook of Sasuke's neck and curled in towards him before falling asleep. Sasuke wrapped his arms and tail around his new mate's slim waist and fell into a guarded sleep, he didn't know this territory which meant that him and his mate could be in danger. He would not be able to relax and fully rest until him and his mate were safely in his room at his house, but until then he would watch over his mate as he rested. But as soon as his mate woke up he would dress him and they would leave for some where safe where his mate would have a proper wash and meal.

Outside the small hut a man with long black hair with light blue-green eyes was leaning against a tree making sure that no one disturbed the newly mated couple. He smiled a small smile as he thought about his love and hoped that his love was happy at how their son had grown into a fine young man that would bare strong and beautiful kits.

**.:\''/:.**

Itachi stood in front of his father's desk in his study glaring at his father who had woken him up at 6 in the morning and drug him away from his beautiful mate. "Yes father, you called?" Itachi growled out.

"Tell me, Itachi, where is your brother?" his father asked. Itachi's eyes began to lightly twitch in annoyance, it was 6 in the morning on a Saturday, Sasuke would still be asleep in his bed until 9 like always. If this man who called himself their father would ever get his head out of his stuck up ass and pay attention to his own pups then he would know that.

"I imagine that Sasuke is in his room asleep." Itachi said then turned to go back to his warm bed and beautiful mate.

"He is not. Now tell me where that ungrateful pup is, his potential mates will be here in an hour and he needs to be ready for them." His father said and Itachi's eyes widened. Sasuke was not in his room? If that was true then that would mean that he pulled the same stunt he did and snuck out of the house and mated with that boy, like he did when he mated Kyuubi against his parents; wishes.

"If Sasuke is not in his room then that means that he is-" Itachi started before the study door room flew open and a disgruntled Kyuubi threw Itachi's cell phone at him. Itachi caught the phone and saw that Sasuke had called and Kyuubi had answered it. "Hello?" He asked leave the room and pissing his father off.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea." Itachi said.

"Can you-" Sasuke started but stopped, Itachi was about to asked him to continue when Sasuke spoke again, but this time it wasn't to him but someone else. "Would you stop squirming Dobe, it is very hard to concentrate with you squirming like that."

"I can't help it Teme, my but hurts." Itachi heard someone say in the background.

"Well, if you would stop squirming your sexy little ass wouldn't be hurting." Sasuke said. "Stick that tongue out at me one more time and I'll show you what you can do with it." Sasuke purred and Itachi smirked.

"What are you talking about? What can I do with my tongue?" The person asked and Itachi could practically feel Sasuke's smirking and knew that he had to save that poor naïve and innocent boy before Sasuke's corrupted him further in public.

"What the hell do you want squirt?" Itachi asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said and Itachi knew that he was annoyed at him for disrupting him and his mate, "I need you to pick me and my mate up." he added.

"And where are you?" Itachi asked walking into his and Kyuubi's room. Kyuubi was laying down on the bed trying to go back to sleep, when Itachi walked in he turned and glared at him for being too loud and turning on the light.

"Right outside the market place." Sasuke said then suddenly growled a very low and threatening growl that even made Itachi a little afraid before he realized that Sasuke wasn't growling at him but someone on the other side of the phone. "Yeah that's right, walk away before I tear you limb for limb." Sasuke muttered before Itachi heard a slap and knew that Sasuke's new mate slapped him and Sasuke was now glaring at him.

"Be nice, that man wasn't doing anything wrong." Sasuke's mate said.

"Nothing wrong? He threw trash at you!" Sasuke snapped.

"So?" his mate said.

"So? So! No one should be throwing anything at you!" Sasuke growled.

"Calm down Sasuke, it happens everyday." his mate said and Itachi felt like smacking his forehead, that was something you did not tell your possessive wolf that you just mated with.

"WHAT!" Sasuke growled "I'm going to kill everyone that has ever thrown trash at you! What the hell are you looking at!" Sasuke snapped at someone.

"Just a crazy would that needs to be put on a leash." Itachi heard a deep voice say before the line went dead.

"Shit, we have to go." Itachi said.

"What? Why? Where?" Kyuubi asked sitting up.

"To the Market Place, Sasuke's new mate accidentally pisses Sasuke off and he is now getting into a fight with a complete stranger." Itachi said and Kyuubi shot off the bed and into the closet. Itachi didn't need to get changed since he got dressed when his father called him into his study.

"What did that boy say to piss off Sasuke that much?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well Sasuke was already annoyed since some idiot just threw trash onto his mate, then his mate told him to calm down and that that happened all the time and he was used to it and that set Sasuke off." Itachi said. Kyuubi ran out of the closet dressed and ready to go.

"When we finally meet him I am going to teach him what to say and what not to say to an already annoyed wolf." Kyuubi said.

"That would be good, we don't need Sasuke attacking anymore strangers." Itachi said.

"Alright lets go." Kyuubi said then grabbed Itachi's hand and drug Itachi out of the room.

**.:\''/:.**

Itachi and Kyuubi pulled up to the entrance of the Market Place and was greeted with a potentially dangerous scene. Sasuke was growling and baring his fangs at a young teenage boy with short spiky red hair, brownish red raccoon ears, and teal eyes surrounded by thick black circles. They watched as Sasuke crouched down into an attack position, they were just about to jump out of the care and stop and/or help Sasuke when suddenly the blond boy they had seen bump into Sasuke yesterday ran out from behind the red headed boy and launch at Sasuke. Itachi was about to attack the blond haired boy when he noticed that the boy wasn't attacking Sasuke but was hugging him while trying to calm him down. The blond boy turned and looked at the red head who had opened his mouth to say something. "That is enough Gaara, not another word!" the boy said.

"Naruto, how can you just stand there and defend that," the boy looked to be trying to find the right word, "mutt." He finally said but looked like he wanted to say something else but was refraining. Sasuke and Itachi bared their fangs at being called a mutt. Their blood was very clean thank you very much.

"Because, Gaara, he is my mate." Naruto said.

"But he seduced you and forced himself on you!" Gaara growled.

"I gave him my consent." Naruto said.

"You weren't in you're right mind Naruto!" Gaara yelled.

"Yes I was!" Naruto yelled back.

"No you weren't! This was your first heat, you were scared and alone. Your body was burning and you were in pain. And I will bet you any thing that that mutt," again he looked like he wanted to say something else and Sasuke and Itachi bared their fangs, "Showed up and promised to take the pain and heat away." Gaara growled. There was an awkward silence as Sasuke glared at Gaara while wrapping his arms protectively around Naruto's waist. Naruto bent his head so that his bangs covered his eyes and he lightly placed his arms on top of Sasuke's.

"Ev-Even if that did happen, I am now Sasuke's mate and." Naruto lifted up his head so that he was looking into Gaara's eyes, "Like my mother always said 'What's done is done, it is in the past now and we can't change it. All we can do is hold our head high as we march towards the future and face what ever it holds for us head first'."

"So what you are saying is-" Gaara started.

"Is that I am not going to leave my mate." Naruto said and Sasuke smirked at Gaara while pulling Naruto close and nuzzled into the mating mark that was on Naruto's shoulder. Gaara glared at Sasuke before glaring at Naruto, Sasuke gave a little growl warning him not to do anything or he would have to face him. Gaara turned to leave but stopped and glanced back at Naruto, his eyes much softer now, as if he was looking at his little brother.

"Naruto, I must warn you that if you continue down this road like your mother did, you will end up sharing his fate." Gaara said, "Neji and Hinata have foreseen it."

"If that is what the future holds for me, then so be it." Naruto said. Gaara snorted and shook his head at the boy.

"I knew that is what you would say, you are way to much like your mother. And right now Naruto, that is not a good thing." Gaara said then left leaving behind three very confused men, a sad blond, and a worried on looker hiding in a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to up load this, but I've had so many computer problems, then I've had school to worry about, and now I'm trying to juggle in a new boyfriend with all that I already have on my plate. But I'm not complaining, I'm very happy with him and hope we last.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love**

**Summary-**

Naruto is an orphaned fox that is living in a run-down one room hut and does odd jobs around the market place to be able to eat. Sasuke is a wolf that is living in the world of the rich and famous and hates every second of it. What happens when these two meet during Mating Season? A forbidden love blossoms between them and they have to face many obstacles that wish to tear them apart. Can they make it or will their forbidden love kill them?

**Chapter 4- Matting pt.2**

Naruto sighed happily as he snuggled up to the body next to him, thinking that all his wishes had finally been granted and the gods had decided to give him back his beautiful mother. The body beside him shifted to move closer to him, the tail that was around his body tightened for a second before loosening enough that he could move but was still tight enough that Naruto was pressed up against the body. Naruto's eyes slowly opened, he wanted to see his mother after being separated from him for so long.

Once his eyes finally opened and rested on the body beside him he had to bite back a scream, that was not his mother, no it was the boy from the market place. Naruto shot up, not even realizing that he had woken up the boy, and tried to get away from the boy, but the deep growl and the tightening of the boy's tail kept him from doing so. What was he doing here? Suddenly the memories from last night came back to Naruto like a blow to the head.

He stared in shock at the boy who was looking at him with a worried expression, he had given himself to the boy last night. He didn't even know him, and he had slept with him and liked it. And even worse he wanted to do it again. He was no better than those female snakes and human whores that Takashi always warned him to stay away from. His mother and Takashi always told him that he should only give himself to the person that he would spend his life with. Oh no, what would his mother think of him! Suddenly Naruto's eyes started to water, if he ever saw his mother again he would not be able to look him in the eye, he was nothing but a dirty whore now!

A warm hand being placed gently on his cheek made him look at the person responsible for the predicament that Naruto had found himself in. It was this boy's fault, what had he said his name was? Sasuke. It was all Sasuke's fault, if Sasuke hadn't of come in all sexy and promised to take away the pain and heat he wouldn't be in this predicament! He wouldn't be a shame to his beautiful mother's name, my his soul rest in peace. And seeing that it was Sasuke's fault, that meant that it was Sasuke's responsibility to take care of all of this, including this feeling of want inside of him. He would not be known as a dirty whore! Without warning Naruto pounced on Sasuke, shocking him.

**.:\''/:.**

Sasuke laid on his back waiting for his mate to wake from his slumber with his eyes closed so that he could take him somewhere safer, and then possibly have another round of mating with him and hopefully pup him. He felt his mate sigh happily before snuggling closer to him making his heart soar. His mate was happy with him. The need to be closer to his mate caused him to shift closer to him and tighten the grip of his tail on him, before he realized that he might be holding him too tightly and loosened the grip just a little.

Suddenly he felt his mate shoot up out of bed and opened his eyes thinking that an intruder had somehow entered without him noticing. But the only people there were them. Suddenly his mate started to try and get away from him, he growled his displeasure at that and tightened his tail's grip on his mate. Why was his mate suddenly trying to get away from him, wasn't he just happy with him? What had he done, or not done in those few seconds to displease him so?

To his pleasure his mate stopped trying to get away from him, but now he was staring at him as if he was just now realizing he was there and was shocked to see him. Why would he be so shocked to see him? Didn't he remember anything at all that had happened last night? He had to remember, he had sighed happily and snuggled up to him. Unless he thought he was someone else, but who else did his mate expect to be in bed with him, naked. No, he had to have known it was him, so why was he so shocked. Was there something wrong with his mate?

Sasuke looked over Naruto's body with a worried look, looking for anything that would indicate why he was acting like he was. When he found nothing wrong he was relieved, there was nothing wrong with his mate. Suddenly the scent of un-shed tears reached his sensitive nose, he looked up at his mate to see him staring at him with a dazed look. Maybe his mate thought this was a one time thing, well, he needed to reassure his mate that he wasn't going to be one of the guys who just up and left their mates when a better lover came along like Kyuubi's father, he was an Uchiha thank you very much. And once an Uchiha found their mate, they staid with that one mate.

Sasuke gently placed his hand on his mate's cheek to get his attention to inform him that he wouldn't leave him, but as soon as he got his mate's attention the sad look melted and turned into one of anger. He opened his mouth to ask his mate what was wrong when suddenly the anger was gone and in it's place was want. A second later Sasuke found himself on his back with his mate on top of him, rubbing against him causing Sasuke to whimper in want. Naruto leaned down to whisper in the whimpering wolf's alert ear.

"I gave my self to you but this isn't just going to just be some one nightstand." Naruto said panting as Sasuke's hand's finally made themselves known, running up and down his arms.

"Of course not, I would never leave you, my mate." Sasuke managed to force out through his whimpers.

"Good, because I will not be known as just another dirty whore." Naruto panted out, Sasuke growled at that grabbing Naruto's hips and flipping them over so that his was on top, he nipped at one of Naruto's ears.

"You will never be known as a whore, you are my mate. If someone were to ever call you a whore they will die by my hands." Sasuke growled out before slamming mouth against Naruto's, he needed to taste his mate in every way. He ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, demanding to be let in and unlike last time where he was denied this time he was allowed entrance.

He growled a low, pleased growl at his mate's taste as his mate's hands began to roam his body. First over his chest, feeling all the muscles, to his ass which was given a shy squeeze and finally up his back to his dark hair where they tangled themselves. Sasuke smirked into the kiss, felling his mate explore his body but didn't stop him, he wanted his mate to know that everything here was all for him. He pulled away from the kiss, pulling out a whine from Naruto, he pulled one of Naruto's hand's from his hair and dragged it down his chest, past his stomach to his erection.

His erection twitched when Naruto blush and made Sasuke stop dragging his hand right before it touched Sasuke's erection. There was no way he could touch it, it was too embarrassing. He glanced at it and it twitched as if felling is gaze, he was shocked at it's sized, it was huge. How had it even fit in him last night? He looked at Sasuke with questioning eyes, Sasuke just smiled at him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Go ahead, my mate, touch it, it won't bite, it's all for you." Naruto blush before shyly brushing his fingers along the thick erection that twitch and got thicker, if that was possible, and pre-cum began to leak from the tip as Sasuke groaned. Naruto yelp, and pulled his hand away and looked up at Sasuke wondering if he hurt him some how, Sasuke chuckled at his mate's cute reaction, "That just means that it likes you."

"O-oh." Naruto said blushing smiling cutely up at Sasuke who groaned before slamming his mouth onto Naruto's again. He wanted to love his mate's body, but he need release and then he needed to get his mate to somewhere safer than this place. He pulled away from the kiss and held three fingers in front of Naruto's mouth.

"Suck my mate, I don't wish to hurt you." Sasuke grunted out. Naruto opened his mouth and took the three fingers into his mouth and began to lick and suck on them, Sasuke bit back a growl as his other hand flew down this his erection and squeezed hard enough to keep from cumming. He would not cum unless he was inside his mate, his seed would not be wasted. It would fill his mate womb and hopefully his mate would be pupped, he could feel his best rattling inside it's cage wanting out to pup their mate.

Once Sasuke was sure that his fingers were coated with enough saliva he pulled them out only to have them quickly replaced with his mouth and tongue. Without any warning and a possessive growl Sasuke stuck two fingers in him. Naruto pulled out of the kiss yelping in shock, pain, and a little bit of pleasure, he looked at Sasuke to ask why he did that only to see his normally onyx eyes red with three black comma looking things forming a circle were his iris should be. His beast had been let free, or had forced it's way out.

Takashi had told him that this might happen if he were to ever take a mate, but at the time he had never thought he would, Takashi also said that if Sasuke truly was his mate this his beast would never truly mean to hurt him. "Ow." Naruto whimpered and was shocked when Sasuke's beast whined and licked from under his chin to the bottom of his ear, a canine's way of saying they were sorry. Naruto figured if he didn't accept Sasuke's beast, and most likely Sasuke, would beat itself up for hurt him, so he shyly leaned up and nipped under Sasuke's chin, a canine's way of accepting the apology.

Sasuke's growled happy that his mate had forgiven him for being so rough with him, he didn't know what he would have done if his mate didn't forgive him. After making sure his mate was okay, Sasuke's beast continued to prepare him. Once Naruto was used to the two fingers in him, moaning and panting for more, Sasuke's beast shoved the third finger, while making sure not to hurt him. "Oh god, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled when Sasuke's beast slammed his fingers into his prostate and then began to fuck himself on Sasuke's fingers.

After a minute of watching his lovely mate pleasure himself on his fingers he pulled them out and flipped Naruto over onto his stomach without warning causing the boy to yelp in shock. Sasuke's beast positioned Naruto the way he wanted him, his top half on the mattress while his lower half was up in the air, before mounting him. He rubbed the tip of his rock hard erection against his mate's waiting hole, showing him who he belonged to. Naruto whined and pushed back against Sasuke's beast, causing the tip to enter him. "Please." Naruto moaned out looking up at Sasuke's beast over his shoulder. With a possessive growl Sasuke slammed himself all the way in his mate. He paused to give his mate time to adjust and keep from spilling his seed, he wanted to please his mate before filling him with his seed.

"You belong to me!" Sasuke's beast growled out as he began to thrust in and out of his mate's tight hole, no one but him would ever be able to be with his mate like this. That thought alone brought a possessive growl out of Sasuke's beast. His mate was _HIS! _Sasuke's beast started to thrust harder and Naruto began to claw at the mattress.

"Yes! Yes! I'm yours! So good!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke's beast kept hitting his prostate dead on, Sasuke was going deeper than he had been last night but he wanted more. "Deeper." Naruto whined and suddenly Naruto found his top half being lifted from the mattress, his back pressed up against Sasuke's chest, his legs on either side of Sasuke's as Sasuke sat back on the balls of his feet and using the muscles in his legs to thrust deeper into Naruto. Sasuke's beast growled possessively as he nuzzled his matting mark on his mate's shoulder as he continued to plow into his mate hard and fast.

"Who do you belong to, bitch!" Sasuke's beast growled out as he began to nip at the matting mark. Now normally if Sasuke was in his right state of mind wouldn't have called his lovely mate such a name, but seeing as he wasn't in his right state of mind and was a canine. An in the canine world the word bitch was only reserved for one's mate. So to his beast he wasn't insulting his mate.

"You." Naruto panted out.

"Say may name bitch!" Sasuke's beast growled out then bit his matting mark.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto cried out as pleasure flooded through his body yanking closer to the edge, just a little bit more and Sasuke would pull him over. "So close!"

"Cum for me, yell my name, my bitch." Sasuke's beast purred nipping at his ear, and that did it. Naruto was pulled over the edge.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled cumming, his cock never once being touched, the clinching and unclinching of the muscles in his ass forced Sasuke's beast to follow him as he howled his completion. The two fell onto the mattress forcing Sasuke's beast to pull out of him, spent from their mating. Sasuke's beast looked at his mate who was once again resting peacefully and pulled his closer, he would allow his mate to rest just a little while longer before he moved his to somewhere safer.

**.:\''/:.**

A young girl of 16 with long dark blue hair, dark blue panther ears that sat alert on her head, and attached to her lower back was a black panther tail that was twitching. She was wearing a long black with dark purple butterflies kimono like shirt, the sleeves were long enough to cover her hands, and light wash blue jeans. She was sitting on a dark purple pillow meditating. Sitting on her right was a young male of 17 with long dark brown hair, dark brown panther ears that were alert, and attached to his lower back was a dark brown panther tail that was twitching. He was wearing a white button up shirt and nice black dress pants. He was sitting on a black pillow meditating. In front of both of them, facing them, was a young male of 18 with short spiky red hair, brownish red raccoon ears attached to his lower back was a brownish red red raccoon tail, and teal eyes surrounded by thick black circles. He was wearing a dark red dress shirt and black dress pants, he was watching the both of them was guarded and calculating eyes as he sat on his blood red pillow sipping his green tea.

It wasn't unusual for the servants to enter this room, the meditation room and see this, especially after the mating between the red head an the brown head. Teal eyes ran over both of the people in front of him, waiting for one or both of them to show any signs of coming out of their meditation. It was about time for them to come out now. As if hearing his thought the young girl gasped out what sounded like 'Naruto' opening her eyes to reveal light pupil-less purple eyes, the young man to her right slowly opened his eyes to reveal light pupil-less gray eyes and turned to look at her.

"I am to guess that you saw it too dear cousin?" He asked.

"What is going on with Naruto?" The red head asked in a low voice.

"Naruto has made a choice." The girl said.

"A choice that will lead him down the same path as his late mother." Her cousin said and the red head narrowed his at that, Naruto was like a little brother to him, someone innocent that needed to be protected from everyone and everything that wished to corrupt that innocence.

"And how did this choice come to play?" The red head asked.

"As you know, my mate, mating season started last night." The girl's cousin said and the red head raised a non existent eyebrow at that, how was that related the Naruto's choice.

"Last night Naruto went into his first heat and was taken by the youngest Uchiha." The girl said and the red head growled at that, some fucking mutt forced himself on his little brother, he would rip that dirty bastard's dick off and shove it up his ass before ripping him into two halves. Naruto was not old enough to mate, sure he was of legal age but Naruto's mind did not reach that of his actual age, he still acted as if he were a young child. And that was nothing on his part, but because of what his father did to save his life, his father (with the advice of the cousin's in front of him) sealed half of his soul and blood away. Leaving the boy weak and childish, but it was the only way to save his life.

"That is no choice, you said Naruto made a choice, where is his choice?" The red head asked.

"Calm Gaara, Naruto's choice came this morning. As you know, all submissives that mate on their first heat are given the choice to either accept their new bond with their mate or reject it making the mating void. Naruto choice to accept his new mate." The girl said.

"And how will this choice lead him to his death?" Gaara asked.

"His mating has made the seal on his blood and soul weaken, if he stays with his mate he's other half will awaken." The girl's cousin said.

"And he will loose control and kill the one he holds most dear again." Gaara said.

"No, he will not loose control this time, the mating bond will make sure of this, but they will sense his awakening and come for him. They will not let him live, they see him as a threat to them, which he is. But not all that I saw was bad, there is a slim chance that he may live, and that is if his older half-brother can over look the fact that his father left him and his mother to be with Naruto's mother and pupped Naruto. His Half-brother's strength and love will be what will save him in the end, that is if he can over look the hurt and betrayal." The girl said. Gaara twitched and looked like he wanted get up and storm out of the building in search of Naruto and his new mate, he would not loose his brother because of some horny mutt who couldn't keep it in his fucking pants!

"You still have time to try and convince Naruto to leave his mate. The mating bond will not fully settle for another two hours. He is right outside the market place with his mate." Gaara's mate said and a minute later Gaara was gone.

"Neji, dear cousin, why did you give your mate false hopes, you know as well as I do that Naruto will not leave Sasuke." The girl asked.

"Because, Hinata, my dear sweet cousin, I know my mate better than anyone, he needs this closer more than he thinks."

**.:\''/:.**

Naruto sighed as he was to sit on his mate's lap and his mate pulled out a cell phone and called someone, he stared at it in aw. He had never seen one up close, he knew that only rich people were able to afford them. "_What?_" He heard a gruff voice answer on the other side of the phone, and Naruto shifted trying to get comfortable, but his but was still hurting from this morning. Remembering this morning made his blush and shift again, Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eyes and wrapped his tail around his waist hopping to stop him from moving, he was very distracting.

"Kyuubi, where is my brother?" Sasuke asked glaring at a random stranger who he felt let their eyes linger on his mate a second too long. Once again Naruto shifted on Sasuke's lap trying to get comfortable, his ass accidentally brushed against Sasuke half hard member, making it harder and doing nothing for Naruto's comfort. "Would you just sit still Dobe?" Sasuke groaned out.

"Teme." Naruto pouted making Sasuke want to turn him around and kiss him.

"Hello?" Sasuke hear his brother ask.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked, he didn't know why he asked he knew that was his brother by the sound of his voice.

"Yea." Itachi said.

"Can you-" Sasuke started but stopped as Naruto shifted once more trying to get comfortable, but only ended up rubbing up against Sasuke's now rock hard member. "Would you stop squirming Dobe, it is very hard to concentrate with you squirming like that." He growled out, trying to keep from grabbing him and matting with him out in the open, he didn't think that his naïve little mate like that very much.

"I can't help it Teme, my but hurts." Naruto said looking over his shoulder pouting at his mate, it was his fault that his butt was hurt in the first place, so he should be taking responsibility and making it stop hurting.

"Well, if you would stop squirming your sexy little ass wouldn't be hurting." Sasuke said Naruto just stuck his tongue out at Sasuke in response, Sasuke's tail suddenly tightened around him and Sasuke pulled Naruto's face closer to his so they were nose to nose. "Stick that tongue out at me one more time and I'll show you what you can do with it." Sasuke purred.

"What are you talking about? What can I do with my tongue?" Naruto asked confused, what did his mate want him to do with his tongue? All he knew so far that he could use his tongue for was for licking and tasting. Sasuke smirked and opened his mouth to inform his naïve little mate of all the things he could do with that cute little tongue of his.

"What the hell do you want squirt?" Itachi asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said annoyed at his for disrupting him and his mate, "I need you to pick me and my mate up." he added.

"And where are you?" Itachi asked.

"Right outside the market place." Sasuke said all of a sudden a man with short black and yellow eyes walked by them glaring at Naruto before throwing the trash that he was caring on Naruto, and by effect Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the man, his eyes flashing red as a low, dangerous, and threatening growl escaped him warning the man that if he were to come any closer he would die. The man luckily headed his warning and quickly walked away. "Yeah that's right, walk away before I tear you limb for limb." Sasuke muttered before he was suddenly slapped by his mate, Sasuke turned and glared at his mate. What the hell was wrong with him mate, why did he slap him! Didn't he see that he was defending him!

"Be nice, that man wasn't doing anything wrong." Naruto said.

"Nothing wrong? He threw trash at you!" Sasuke snapped.

"So?" Naruto said confused as to why his mate was so made, this happened everyday.

"So? So! No one should be throwing anything at you!" Sasuke growled.

"Calm down Sasuke, it happens everyday." Naruto informed his mate pushing Sasuke over the edge.

"WHAT!" Sasuke growled "I'm going to kill everyone that has ever thrown trash at you!" He growled as a young male of 18 with short spiky red hair, brownish red raccoon ears attached to his lower back was a brownish red red raccoon tail, teal eyes surrounded by thick black circles, and wearing a dark red dress shirt and black dress pants walked up to them with a sneer on his face. "What the hell are you looking at!"

"Just a crazy wolf that needs to be put on a leash." The boy said and Sasuke growled at him and crushed his phone, this raccoon was looking for a fight and Sasuke was going to give him one.


End file.
